Bayonetta vs Asajj Ventress
Bayonetta vs Asajj Ventress is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirteenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 8! Bayonetta vs Star Wars! It's a battle between witches as the Umbra Witch takes on the Nightsister turned Sith assassin. Does Witchcraft top the power of the dark side? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "The Left Eye is to be eliminated. With her gone, the planet will be forced to fall in line." Dooku instructed over the hologram. "Failure is not an option." "Understood, my Master." Ventress responded, ending the transmission. She advanced on a large building before her, sensing the presence of a witch. "You're the Left Eye presumably?" Ventress wondered, as Bayonetta stepped out before her. "Seeing how you've come all this way to find me, I can't imagine you have good intentions. So tell me, 'Ventress' are you prepared to try and take me?" Ventress was then forced to dodge as Bayonetta began firing from up close, she leaped into the air and summoned her lightsabers while airborne. 'Here we go! ' Bayonetta continued to fire with her guns, but Ventress found no difficulty in deflecting them away. She landed and threw out a force push at Bayonetta, but she summoned a massive heel in the way, which took the attack. Bayonetta then emerged with the Shuraba. The katana clashed with Ventress' lightsabers as the two duelled away from the building. The duel took them to a street, and Bayonetta threw out a kick to throw Ventress off balance. Ventress threw out her own kicks, showing she was just as comfortable and competent when it came to hand to hand combat. Bayonetta slashed for Ventress' chest, but the Nightsister blocked with one blade and stabbed with the other. Bayonetta turned herself into a flock of bats, which surprised Ventress, and allowed Bayonetta to position herself behind Dooku's assassin and kick her in the back of the head. Ventress staggered forward and threw her sabers behind her, which Bayonetta dodged. Ventress recalled her sabers and glared at Bayonetta- insulted that this witch was giving her as hard a time as she was. Ventress rushed Bayonetta, slashing with both blades of her lightsaber and being caught up in Bayonetta's Witch Twist. "You're disappointing me, baldy. Why don't you bring your Master in and we can all ''have some fun?" Bayonetta taunted, completing her twister before kicking Ventress in the face. Bayonetta landed on the ground and Bayonetta pursued. Ventress unhooked the heavy skirt from her outfit and threw it on Bayonetta. The Nightsister then slashed through the clothing, going for Bayonetta's throat through the distraction but Bayonetta blocked it. "You'll need to hit me with better than that, sweety." Ventress then constructed a double bladed lightsaber, similar to Maul's saber staff and began pressing Bayonetta with an offence. She blocked a crosscut from Bayonetta's katana and then disarmed her with a heavy strike. Bayonetta summoned her handguns again, firing rapidly at Ventress, but the assassin blocked them with ease. She used the force to grab the guns and drag them from Bayonetta's grasp. As she tried to deliver the killing blow, Bayonetta summoned Madama Butterfly's arm, which punched Bayonetta through a building wall. She stood back up, and separated her blades again, throwing one at Bayonetta but keeping one in her hands. Ducking, Bayonetta evaded the thrown saber and reengaged Ventress in a duel. This time, she was using her Alruna whip. The saber clashed with the whip and Ventress began overpowering her adversary, force pushing the whip back at Bayonetta. Ventress' thrown blade made its way back to her and Bayonetta again managed to dodge it. She then took to the air as Ventress prepared to cut her down. As the sabers got to within an inch of her neck, Bayonetta activated Witch Time, slowing time to a crawl and trapping Ventress momentarily. Bayonetta then delivered brutal kicks and punches. She grabbed Ventress by the arms and hurled her into a wall before summoning Madama Butterfly's arm again, punching Ventress into the building. Time went back to normal and Ventress was straight back on the offensive. She gripped Bayonetta with the force and threw a nearby chunk of debris into the witch's back. Ventress then shut off her lightsaber and rushed after Bayonetta, engaging in a hand to hand fight. She traded punches and kicks and even blocked an attempted summoning of Madama Butterfly's fist. She redirected the summon towards Bayonetta, who dodged the attack- barely. Ventress chased Bayonetta, force pushing her over a curb to trip her. She the leaped into the air, both lightsaber summoned. Bayonetta met this with a Witch Twist, clashing blades repeatedly and cancelling out Ventress. She then used a heel slide, getting beneath Ventress and then kicking her into the air. As Bayonetta leaped after her, Ventress elbowed her across the face. Bayonetta stopped in her tracks and Ventress was then able to deliver a hard kick to the jaw, slamming Bayonetta through a car roof. Bayonetta freed herself and rushed towards Ventress. The assassin remained still, but lifted several chunks of the road with the force to pelt Bayonetta. The Umbran witch fell beside her katana from earlier and reequipped it. Ventress made her way towards Bayonetta. "The pleasure has been all mine, Bayonetta but this is where the battle ends." she promised. Bayonetta smirked. "And where would you like me to send your remains, Ventress? Or should I ask the Count to come and collect them himself?" They clashed blades, and pressed as much strength as they could into the lock. "That won't be necessary, dear; I have this battle won. Anything you try from here on out is just to prolong the inevitable." Bayonetta then transformed into the flock of bats again, but Ventress instantly used the force on the bats, re-summoning Bayonetta. Bayonetta immediately went for Witch Time, slowing down the fight once more. She began attacking Ventress repeatedly, dealing as much damage as possible before kicking her into the air. Time began to go at a normal pace when Bayonetta summoned Gomorrah. As Bayonetta attempted to complete the Infernal Climax, Ventress was left to battle the large summon. She allowed the beast to swallow her, but she ran her lightsabers down the inside of it. She continued slashing until it spat her up. She then waved her hand, using a Mind Trick. The beast then turned on Bayonetta. "Wh- what? No! You will do as I say!" Bayonetta exclaimed, slashing at her beast. Ventress threw a lightsaber up, but Bayonetta blocked it. She then summoned her Takemikazuchi, which she drove through Gomorrah's head. She then went to slam Ventress, but she was seized in the air. She then began clutching her throat, as invisible hands began strangling her. Bayonetta struggled for air as Ventress came closer. The assassin bounced Bayonetta off several walls before dropping her at Ventress' feet. The Nightsister stabbed Bayonetta with both blades through the heart, before snapping her neck with the force, shutting the Left Eye permanently. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Asajj Ventress! Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts